BROTHERLY ADVICE (Sojourner/ Champion 6.0)
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: This story isn't neccessary to the Sojourner/ Champion story arc. It's wrtten purely for fun. It takes place where chapter five ends. Goliath and Demetrius go on patrol and have a Gargoyle-to-Gargoyle talk about love, sex, human mating rituals and Garg


Sojourner And Champion 6.0  
  
This is the section for those who embrace the romantic and mature themes of Gargoyles. This contains mature content not meant for young or sensitive readers. If you are underage or easily offended, PLEASE JUST GO AWAY. This piece of literature is meant for OPEN-MINDED ADULTS!!  
  
  
Do Gargoyles ever engage in locker-room talk? Or would it be considered patrol talk? Put two Gargoyles together and find out. What did Demetrius and Goliath talk about while out on patrol? Will their conversation have any bearing on Goliath and Elisa's relationship? You decide.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GARGOYLES OR X-MEN. THOSE BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF DENIGODDESS2001.   
  
Previously from "More Than Words: Sojourner and Champion 5.0":  
  
  
"She is very special to you." Goliath surmised.  
  
"More than special, I'll will be her mate if she will but have me." Demetrius placed her hand beside her. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss to her alabaster skin. "I want no other than her at my side."  
  
"You wish for this human to be your mate?" Goliath asked in amazement. His wings flared in surprise at the younger Gargoyle's words. "Does she know of your ...intentions?"  
  
"Aye, brother, indeed. I have known her in the most sacred sense and have given myself freely in offering." Demetrius' lavender eyes met the dark onyx scrutiny of the Clan leader. "Wren is as much a part of me as Wyvern or my heart. Without her, I am without life or purpose."  
  
"What did this one human female do to inspire such love within your heart?" Goliath asked quietly.  
  
"She brought me from an age of darkness, Goliath, into an age of love and enlightenment. She gave me my name. She taught me to read and write in her tongue. She gave me a sense of belonging I nae before knew. She became my superior. She later became my friend and confidant. Then she asked for my heart with her tender ways and love for my clan. She marked me with her devotion. She branded me with her kisses. She tamed me with her blind faith in me."  
  
"That is an incredible declaration." Goliath was truly impressed by the fortitude shown by both the Mutant and the other Gargoyle.  
  
"She is a blessing to know." Demetrius stared down at her. "If she doe not find good health then this life is but a shallow death. I would sooner walk in the shadowlands again then endure living without her."  
  
"The sun is soon to rise, brother." Goliath motioned to the east window of Wren's chamber. "It is time for sleep. We will speak of this later this evening."  
  
"Agreed, Goliath." A solitary tear more rare than sapphires and more precious than rubies fell from amethyst eyes. A butterfly kiss caressed her lips and lingered there. "Until Twilight descends, Wren. I beg you to haunt my dreams and preoccupy my thoughts as I sleep this day. Wake to me, Milady."  
  
The two Gargoyles left the room to find their places at the top of Castle Wyvern's highest tower.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Demetrius and Goliath soared above the towering tributes to human construction. The ebony warrior marveled how there were no Friends of Humanity or Quarrymen harassing innocent citizens. There was not such a large anti-Gargoyle sentiment that it endangered clan lives. There were no rabid mutants tearing the city asunder while spandex-clad superheroes risked their lives to protect a world that detested them.  
  
"This world is much different from the one we know, my brother." Demetrius marveled at the peace and serenity he found here. "There are no gods focused upon world domination. There are no humans vying for power though unique powers. It is good that peace and acceptance have blessed your clan."  
  
"Demetrius, our clan still lies as rubble within the ruins of Wyvern." Goliath lamented as they caught an updraft. "Souls of Gargoyles are still at unrest because of Hakan and his Viking hordes. If what you say is true, then perhaps, your Wren can read the ancient tome-"  
  
"Nay, brother. I think not. She is neither changling nor fae. She is but a human as your Elisa or Xanatos." Demetrius turned over so that he flew with his heart towards the moon.  
  
They found a suitable garden on one of Xanatos' office buildings. It was a small haven of fauna and flora. Soft green grass draped the rooftop in a blanket of natural beauty. A babbling brook flowed through the garden and ended in a small dam at the other end. A white gazebo with white wicker furniture graced the paradise. Several blossoming flowers and growing trees completed the scene. The two warriors landed and walked and sat upon the grass.  
  
"Demetrius, forgive my intrusion. I mean no disrespect. I cannot help but ask about your rapport between you and Wren. How did such a thing come to be?" Goliath threw a small stone into the artificial pond near the dam. He watched the small rock skip along the surface of the water sending ripples out to the edges before it sank.  
  
"It began with a kiss, brother." Demetrius replied.  
  
"A kiss?! That is a human custom." The other Gargoyle cloaked his wings about him in contemplation.  
  
"Indeed. It has an extraordinary and wonderful effect upon both of us." The younger gargoyle told the clan leader.   
  
"How can this be? What becomes of you?"  
  
"A healer came to Caledon for ten sennight and taught us the ways of our being and bodies. Dr. Reyez explained that we Gargoyle possess keener senses than humans. Our sense of taste is connected to our sense of smell." Demetrius tapped his nose. "When we taste a human, it is a new experience for us. It causes us to taste and smell an enticing elixir called pheromones."  
  
"I have heard of these pheromones. The word is not unknown to me." Goliath nodded in understanding. "Please, continue."  
  
"These pheromones incite us into a mating frenzy. Because of a human's tactile senses and these pheromones, a simple deep kiss inflames human and gargoyle alike to find release."  
  
"What do you mean by 'release', brother? Do you mean that a simple kiss can bring about a zenith of ecstasy?" Two brow ridges rose in disbelief. "Are you tugging my wing, Demetrius?"  
  
"Nay, Goliath. I tell you no falsehood!" Demetrius declared vehemently. "It is as if a Dame was caressing a wing or engaging in mateplay with mouth and talons."  
  
"How can it cause such fervor?" Goliath rose to further walk in the garden.  
  
"A human tongue is much rougher than our own....there is more but I remember little of it."  
  
"A human's love is not fragile or fickle. It is strong and enduring as the cliffs of Scotland. Yet, it is as yielding and changing when facing adversity like the winds beating upon the moors." Demetrius stopped to inhale the fresh scent of white roses.  
  
"She has enchanted you, hasn't she?"  
  
"Aye, brother. I am bewitched and gladly so. Only Milady Songbird causes my blood to roar with such ardor."  
  
Demetrius gave his new companion a sly wink. Goliath had witness such things on the television when Hudson had watched the Spice channel. He had given it little thought to the mechanics of human mating practices .....until now.  
  
"You wish her to be your mate? I smell your scent upon her, yet, calls you only her boyfriend." Goliath turned to face Demetrius.   
  
"She fears the loss of life she longs to have; husband, children, a home and pets to love." A sadness crept into the ebony warrior's baritone lilt. "I can nae give her those things, Goliath. I can only give her my love, protection, my devotion, and my body to pleasure her."  
  
"For a strong heart, that is enough." The lavender leviathan presed a hand to the darker Gargoyle's chest. "Wren is of strong heart as are you, Demetrius. She fought hard against Thailog for your lives."  
  
"Aye, yet she is wary of a Gargoyle's love." Demetrius' frustration fueled his strength when he threw a rock well into the center of the artificial pond. "She is frightened by my very nature. Thou she speaks not the words, Goliath, to her I am a strange and exotic incubus ready to seduce her."  
  
"She at least sees you as a being and not a beast." Goliath knew no words would console the young warrior lamenting beside him. "Time is best for something as this I think. Elisa and I have come to know each other well. It's taken many years for us to share one chaste kiss."  
  
"Wren is frightened of that which she does not understand. The depths of her feelings for me frighten her." Demetrius' stared at the grassy hill beneath their feet. "My very nature fills Wren with doubt."  
  
"I can empathize." Goliath thought of his own beloved Elisa. He recalled that day only a month ago that brought their true feelings into the limelight. He recalled those treasured words that had brought him joy so many nights while Elisa worked.  
  
".....you know how I feel about you, ..right?"  
  
"...how we feel... yes."  
  
Stalemate had thwarted their further exploration of those special feelings for one another. Elisa fortified her heart with diversion and distance from Goliath. How he longed to simply know what went on inside her innermost heart. Had he but the courage he'd kiss her until she came to her senses.  
  
"My heart also belongs to a human female close to my clan. She has long been a member and we consider her a sister. Like your Wren, she runs from the discussion of those feelings within her."  
  
"Elisa?"  
  
"Yes." Goliath drawled. He knelt and stared at his reflection in the pool. "I love her and it is tearing me apart. At wing, I don't want to risk our friendship for a fantasy of what never can be. At tail, I want to wrap her around me and take her to den and claim her as my mate."  
  
"Human women vex me thus!" Demetrius agreed. "So, what will you do?"  
  
"I don't know." Goliath sighed heavily with resignation. "I wait."  
  
"Do not wait, brother." Demetrius urged him. "She will slip away as a phantom on the edge of night. If you love your Elisa, make her yours. Take her to den and love her fiercely and well."  
  
"Is such a thing possible? To do so might cause her to retreat further into that impenetrable shell surrounding her heart."  
  
"Wren was not unlike her in some ways." Demetrius focused his gaze upon the moon. "I refused to give quarter to her misgivings. I made her a vow, 'where you go, I go.' I have kept that vow and I remind her of how she touches my heart and afflicts my body with wanting."  
  
"And this brought her around?" Goliath asked hopefully.  
  
"Humans are a playful, frolicsome race. They are fertile often and love mateplay. To make your way to a woman's heart, take her to den and mate her well and oft. For a human's heart is much influenced by libido."  
  
"Many nights I have thought of Elisa..." Goliath's voice trailed off as he wondered what was hidden beneath black jeans and black tee shirt. How many times he had dreamed in stone sleep of his talons caressing the silky softness of her bronzed skin. He thought how lovely her dark skin would be in stark contrast to bright linen sheets. He thought how her softness would beckon and greet him. He longed to give her the love that dared to cause his heart to implode. He remembered the times he had blushed in mortification when books and cloaked wings had barely hidden his ever-growing interest in the human dectective.  
  
"Wren is different that a Dame." Demetrius seemed to know Goliath's innermost thoughts. "Their femininity is crowned in hair. The fit is much tighter, warmer, wetter..."  
  
Was size ....an obstacle?" Goliath dared to ask. His tail twitched nervously. "Do our differences prevent us from loving each other?"  
  
"Nay, brother." Demetrius thought the question a good one. "While we differ greatly in size, my Wren has a great love for it. Mating is quite possible with lingering, languid loveplay lasting a long time."  
  
"Then it can be done?"  
  
"Aye, but, Wren was untouched as I at our first mating. We stumbled about until we found our own wate to love each other." Demetrius' heart ached as he remembered his ladylove's fright and anguish those first few minutes as they became one. He wished that it had been different in the beginning with her.  
  
"Are they pleased the same way?" Goliath blushed furiously plum as he asked the question of Demetrius.   
  
"Talon, tongue and tail keep all females happy, brother." He gave the clan leader a good wink. "We are more than most human women would dream of bringing within them."  
  
"You speak for experience?"  
  
"Aye. Wren can barely accommodate my length, brother." Demetrius chuckled. "Human males are much less gifted in such things."  
  
A hearty laugh escaped the clan leader. "I have seen human matings on some of the cable channels on television. Is it like that?" Goliath paused. "Was it like that for you and Wren?"  
  
"We found our own way, Goliath." Demetrius reminded him. "She laid upon white linen for me. Rather than her offering herself to me as a Dame would, he opened for me like the blossom of a night orchid. She parted her thighs to allow me entrance to her depths. Gently I became one with her and watched her intently for distress."  
  
"And she loved you with all her human heart could give you?" Goliath whispered the words. "The differences between our kinds didn't frighten her? She didn't see you as a monster?"  
  
"Aye, brother." A humans love is play and mercurial. Nae make the mistake of think it weak or disloyal. A woman's love for her mate is strong and undauntable. Her love of her mate in body and heart is a gift given only when trust and faith flow freely." Demetrius' voice shook with raw, untamed emotion. "She brought the stars down around us, Goliath. She tamed me with gentleness. I want no other as my life mate."  
  
The clan leader felt envy consuming him. He longed to share with Elisa what Demetrius shared with Wren. Would love between he and his beloved Elisa manifest in such a glorious fashion? Goliath thought of how his beautiful Elisa would appear against white linen. Her dark caramel skin would be a striking contrast against the brightness of the sheets. He thought about how candlelight would surround them and bathe her in golden light. He thought how he would come over her and stroke her face. She would guide him to her and take his shaft in hand and ......  
  
"Goliath!" Demetrius called sharply. "Your mind wanders."  
  
"It does." The lavender giant admitted sheepishly. "Have you taken Wren to Den?"  
  
"In the midst of our adventures, I've yet to create a haven for us." Demetrius told Goliath. "I wished to speak of such matters with you this night."  
  
"Speak freely."  
  
"Wren is ...modest and shy." Demetrius chose his words carefully. "She longs to be my mate and has declared her intent. I know that she is fearful of heights and public displays of ardor. I long to take her to den and glide with her on a mating flight."  
  
"Then you seem to have a problem." Goliath's deep voice almost purred.  
  
"If you see it fit, brother, I wish for you to conduct the mating ceremony." Demetrius' eyes flared with lavender fire.   
  
"A mating moon is soon coming. On the summer equinox, there will also be a breeding night. We could do the recognition then." Goliath's mind counted the nights away from the equinox...only three days left remaining. "Have you found a den?"  
  
"Nay. I know not what to do."  
  
"Talk to Xanatos, he will be of help to you."  
  
"It is not the Gargoyle way to speak of such things with a human." Demetrius declared.  
  
"It is not the Gargoyle way to love a human female." Goliath reminded him gently. "Yet, it is our way."  
  
"Truer words never have been spoken." Demetrious found his gaze again amongst the stars. "I wish to wrap her in silk linens from the Orient and intoxicate her with the best incense from the Orient. I want to bath her in rose water and love her completely and gently well into the night."  
  
The silence fell between the two warriors as they contemplated the rare sharing occurring between them. Finally, Goliath dared to ask the question that haunted his heart.  
  
"What of hatchlings?"  
  
"We know it to be possible." Demetrius debated telling him that his counterpart in his home dimension had a son with Elisa Maza and a daughter with Adrienne Westfall. "Usually born and not hatched."  
  
"And is the mating sweet when a child comes to life?" Goliath asked quietly. He remembered how his first mating with Demona had been passionate and wanton. Would Elisa be able to take a Gargoyle's excitement?  
  
"Humans are not delicate, fragile lilies in the lake. They have the resiliency of ivy hanging from the great Oak." Demetrius set his mind at rest. "I have embedded myself deeply within Wren and she surrounds me without effort. She sheaths me without resistance. Loveplay between us requires time and long bouts of affection but the culmination of it us leaves us both breathless and spent."  
  
"The mating moon is in two nights; the breeding moon in three." Goliath told the younger Gargoyle. "Make your den for her and then take her on a flight."  
  
"She is fearful of heights? If she will but glide for me, I long to find another way to make the chase merry."  
  
"Make the chase merry...why not a chase on the ground?" Goliath contemplated the possibility. "Let Wren run as you try to catch her. The longer the chase-"  
  
"The better the catch." Demetrius finished with a robust chuckle.  
  
"I must ask you, brother." Goliath seemed to blush as the next question faltered upon his lips. "Is it possible...can it be done...uh, what I mean is, does your betrothed able to offer herself to you on hand and knee as would a Dame?"  
  
"Aye, Goliath, she has offered herself to me as I have given myself to her." Demetrius understood what the lavender Gargoyle meant. "Again, patience makes all loving possible. Wren and I share a saying. It is the Gargoyle to love fiercely and well. It is our way to love gently and completely. Do that with your Elisa and a balance will come between you."  
  
"She makes me ache with thought of her." Goliath felt his embarrassment rise as much as the bulge beneath his loincloth. "I know no cure for how she makes me me quake like a warrior in his first battle."  
  
"Wren introduced me to a cruel, but effective, cure for that ailment, brother."  
  
"What is it?" Goliath asked urgently.  
  
"A cold shower."  
  
The two flew back to the castle. Elisa and Wren were in the library waiting for the two winged warriors. Goliath purred as he Elisa took his arm and they strolled leisurely through the stone corridors. He simply looked down at her and his heart threatened to burst with emotions.  
  
"Gently and completely." He murmured.  
  
"So, anything happen out on patrol?" Elisa inquired.  
  
"No, just receiving some brotherly advice."  
  
Enjoy...  



End file.
